Driven By Dreams
by LilAmy-chan
Summary: “Miracles don't happen. Or so Amy thought, all her life she has been "driven by dreams" by love. Well she wants to get away from it all, but does Love want to get away from her?” Christmas fic. Merry X-mas to all!!!


Disclaimer: I, do not own Sonic the hedgehog, I never will. So stop thinking that.

A/n: I have been in such a depressing mood. Until I heard this song, and I had another one of my 'one shot story' ideas. I'm sorry if it isn't as descriptive as some S/A stories. But hey I practice don't I? ^-^

****

"Miracles don't happen. Or so Amy thought, all her life she has been "driven by dreams" by love. Well she wants to get away from it all, but does Love want to get away from her?"

****

Cupid

"Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into   
Deception and lies  
Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind  
I'm only saying what's in my heart  
  
Cupid doesn't lie  
But you won't know unless you give it a try  
Oh baby, true love   
won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try  
give it a try

Ain't no doubt about it  
Lord no, I really mean it  
I rather die before, before I lie to you   
Never want to leave ya  
Ain't no life without you  
Never gonna leave, never gonna go, no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ohhhh

Cupid doesn't lie  
But you won't know unless you give it a try  
Oh baby, true love   
won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try  
give it a try"

By 112

_

Christmas Eve. 

Amy sighed as she looked through the window from the train. The heat from her mouth caused a small circle of fog to appear on the glass window.

"Hello, miss." A stranger replied as he sat down across from her. 

Amy took her eyes off from the window and looked at him.

"...Hi." She said. She was a bit confused, she doesn't talk to strangers much, and strangers hardly talk to her.

"How come so alone?" Asked the Rabbit. He looked at her with some sort of light in his eyes.

"...." She sighed heavily as she returned to her train of thought, and started to look outside again.

"I see." He replied. "It doesn't sound like you're having such a great Christmas this year."

"Ha, this year, the next year, the year after that...believe me mister, I won't have such a great Christmas...ever." She said with such sarcasm, after thinking about it once more she realized how mean she was.

"Where are you heading too?" He asked with such curiosity.

"I don't know, I just want to get away from..." Amy didn't say the last word, she just started to look outside again. The little drops of snow where falling down to the lake, as the train was taking them on a bridge.

"From _who_?" 

"Someone," Amy hesitated not to tell him that name. Even thinking about him made her knees weak, and her body tremble.

There was once again more silence as the stranger looked at his watch for a few seconds, as if waiting for something. 

"Christmas, is a time for miracles. Did you know?" He asked.

'You don't need to lecture me' Thought Amy. Amy was in one of the worst moods she could ever be in, just one more push and she even knew that she would start to cry hysterically. "Miracles? Listen stranger, miracles don't happen to me."

"Is that so?" He said in such a gruff, English accent.

"Well I mean if you really _believe_ in something. And you really want this something, and it's the only thing you want, and you don't get it what are you suppose to think? That there is such a thing as miracles?" Amy asked him, it was more or less like talking to herself, trying to find the answer for that question she has had her aspects on for years.

"Miss, miracles happen. They do all the time. You just haven't had yours yet. And I have a feeling it will happen this year." He smiled at her.

'That isn't helping.' Amy thought as she leaned onto the stool and looked outside for comfort. The Snow calmed her down a bit as she started to shiver.

'I mean why doesn't he_ like _me like I _like_ him? And why is it that I can't live without him? I mean...' She started to shiver nervously, again thinking of all those times when she would chase Sonic to the ends of the earth. He never loved her, he probably never will. But the thing that really strucked Amy was that she _never _had a chance.

"It is five minutes to twelve o' clock, this is your conductor speaking and I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays, I hope you all make it to your loved ones and we will be arriving in exactly two minutes." A sort of blurred voice was heard on the intercom. Then a Christmas song of a varied sort came on.

Amy felt so horrible as her bottom lip started to quiver, and a large lump was forming on her throat. 

"Merry Christmas, Amy Rose." The stranger said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Amy turned around from facing the window and saw nothing, but an empty seat and the other side of the city from the opposite window.

Amy felt a bit confused, and surprised. The announcement from the conductor came up saying it was time to leave and the doors from all sides of the train opened. Amy pulled on her hat, gloves, and scarf before walking out the door nearest to the seat she was sitting in and trying to push the idea of the stranger out of her mind.

She walked out and took a deep breath when she stepped out the door and felt the cold damn air rush right through her. Her eyes started to get teary and she knew if she was to blink the tears would come right out. Amy's grip on her shopping bag was tighter than ever, any more would cause her to pierce her own skin. She started to walk away from the train. Too bad she couldn't walk away from her past. 

"Amy!" She heard a hoarsen voice. She was surprised as hell as she thought of that one person. 

'Sonic?...No, stop dreaming." She thought as she kept on walking. 

"AMY ROSE!" She heard _that _voice again. Fate as it was called wasn't always on her site, mostly against her. Why would she ever believe that Sonic would come for her? He doesn't even like her, he's been saying that since forever!

She turned around so quickly, testing fate, and screamed "WHAT?!" She got rid of all her pain, with tearful eyes, sweaty fingers, and shivering fingertips she looked ahead of her and dropped her bag to the ground.

Sonic was running up to her, he had something on his hand, and he looked like he was in a hurry. He started to trip over himself a couple of times before reaching Amy.

"Amy!" He called out one last time before he got up to her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, and looked at the taller, older, hedgehog.

"Amy I-" Sonic tripped over a rock and almost fell to the ground, but with his hand he pulled himself back up.

'Man you're a wreck.' Amy thought to herself. 'What am I talking about? I'm probably all red and teary.'

He finally reached her and he knelt down and started to breathe heavily. He thrusted out a wrapped gift to Amy. Sonic, never really participating in giving gifts or anything, never knew how it felt. How that longing feeling was to see the person you hate the most, in yet when you see them ran out the door and out your life, how much that had in impact on your heart.

"Here" it was like a small whisper, as he looked up at her. 

Even looking at him made her knees weak, and her heart beat faster.

Amy was so confused. "You came all the way here just to give me this?" She asked.

  
"Amy I-I-I" Sonic couldn't find the words to say anything, he was so scared. His heart was pounding more than ever. His hands started to tremble. Even Amy could see that Sonic looked nervous.

"Open it." He replied, he didn't know how to explain it to her. So he thought that is she saw the gift then she might get the idea.

Amy looked at it suspiciously, Sonic hated her, why would he ever give her anything? Let alone a Christmas Gift. She opened the horribly wrapped gift. Sonic wasn't all that great at wrapping either. She saw a small blue velvet box. Without hesitation she opened it with curious eyes and almost fell to the cold snow after looking at what it was.

She pulled out the gold shaped necklace. And without saying a word she opened the small heart shaped locket. Inside was not a keepsake photo of a special memory, nor was it empty, it had a piece of paper inside. She took out the paper and read the words..

"I love you Amy Rose"

To her it felt like her jaw dropped. She looked up at him, with hope, faith. That was when those words from that stranger came up again "Christmas is a time for Miracles" . Then she heard the sound of the clock tower showing that it was indeed Christmas. It was midnight. 

Before she could open her mouth to say anything Sonic said,

"Amy, I don't want you to go away. I mean all those times I said those nasty words...they were lies. I didn't mean them." Sonic looked as if he was having a really hard time trying to say those words. "And all those times I said you got on my nerves, they weren't true. It's that I l-l"

"Love?" Amy smiled at him, she was astonished that she had more power over herself than he had power over himself.

"It's that I love you." He said in a low voice. He took a deep sigh when he looked at Amy, to see a expression-less face, he couldn't tell if she felt the same way anymore. 'Why would she? I made her feel so bad after all those years.' He thought quietly to himself.

Amy smiled a small smile, which turned into a huge smile as she faced him, his eyes locked with hers and she repeated those words she would have in her dreams, those words she said upon a star, those words she says every time she looks at him...

"I Love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog."

****

END

This story came from the heart, I've been feeling really lovesick lately. I don't know why. I really hope you love this story. Because I love this story with all my heart, because like I said, it came from the heart.


End file.
